someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Slender: the 9th Page
2:47 PM, March 19th 2013. This morning, I had downloaded and played the Luna Game. Didn't really expect that stupid Zalgo Pinkie Pie to pop up and scare the life out of me. Horrible stuff. Horrible. When I played the game, however, after 15 seconds into the Zalgo Pinkie screamer, it cut to static. Did I download an edited copy of the game? In the static, I saw some words, some of them were jumbled up letters and symbols, the grammar was horrible, and it said: 'the 9TH page i^ &4hind the fence, you 2&% &"£!', After 10 seconds of that, I heard a jumbled up sound. I couldn't decipher it until I edited the sounds on Audacity.The sound was in fact words. The words were: 'Go To Sleep', 'You shouldn't have done that' and 'He comes'. I wonder what Jeff the Killer, BEN and Zalgo have to do with My Little Pony OR Slender. I am a skilful hacker and a decent programmer in Unity and Java, thanks to attending some of the best colleges in London, which brings me to my next point. A 9th page in 'Slender' did, in fact, exist! A great discovery, but, I was soon to find out, a terrible mistake. When I downloaded Slender and Unity from a certain website with the name: www.8pagesandcreator.co.uk. That was quite odd, I assume the 'creator' part must have meant the Unity software. I have played Slender before on a friends computer and completed it within my first 7 tries of playing the game. I was scared the first 2 times of playing the game but the scares had gotten duller the more I played. 7:23 PM, March 19th 2013. I have been messing around with Unity for a few hours, looking for ways to remove the fence that blocked the path to the supposed 9th page. Eventually, during the evening, I got around to playing the edited Slender, when, after hours of failed attempts, I had succeeded in removing the fence, and after about 10-30 minutes of looking for this 9th page, I never found it. A few moments later, Slender Man popped up, but the music suddenly changed. The music wasn't normal. It sounded like a mix of the Song of Unhealing and the Luna Game remix of Giggle at the Ghosties jumbled up and distorted. I must of accidently put the sounds into the game when I was messing around with the code. I had another look for five minutes, then Slender Man popped up again, but with the exact same music playing. I decided to look for all 8 pages this time, then search for the 9th page. After I had done that, which took me nearly an hour thanks to unexpected lag, which was odd considering I didn't experience this lag when I was searching for the 9th page, I eventually found the 9th page, which said '逃げ場ない', which was on the ground. After picking it up, it said 9/8 pages collected, get out now!', I then found an exit to the forest behind me, then the game shut off on its own. 6:66 PM, March 20th 2013. Thats what my clock said. The minutes should only display up to 59 minutes! I decided to go play on the laptop after hours of lost sleep, and when I had logged on, after going on to the desktop from the start screen, the desktop, in the 'New Times Roman' font, it said 'Turn around, 6666666 666 and 666 himself are behind you, they want to play'. I turned around, I noticed BEN and Slender Man were standing behind me, BEN, being BEN, said 'You shouldn't have done that', and he then said; 'You are going to meet with a terrible fate, aren't you?', That made my ears bleed, literally, they were bleeding actually blood... then the duo of demons rushed towards me and I blacked out, then and there. 4:15 PM, July 23rd 2014. I woke up in hospital, my family were stood around me, my mother, father and some of my extended family were stood around the bed, the Nurse had told me that I had been in a coma for nearly one and a half years, I was shocked, 1 year was too long, I missed too much of my life, my father told me that a computer virus that I had inadvertantly created has spread and infected the majority of the computers in the United Kingdom and has began to infect computers in Ireland, France, United Arab Emirates, Russia and Japan, and that the London Metropolitan Police are to take me in for questioning about the computer virus once I leave the hospital. 9:54 PM, December 17th 2014. I have just been up in court today, the case didn't turn out well, 500,000 people dead from stabbings and arson thanks to Slender Man and BEN and now the entire power grid in Europe has suffered heavy damage, I was to be sentenced to 10 years in HM Prison Pentonville for causing severe damage to the electrical power grid by creating a 'conscious computer virus', capable of manifesting physical forms and severely damaging anything electorinic., the evidence against me seems to have been somehow changed to make it look like it was was intentional, the duo of demons should have mercilessly killed me right there and then... By Jb200930 (Who forgot to log in to write this creepypasta) Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Slender Category:Demon Category:Sequel Category:Video Game Category:Original Story